A New Beginning
by Iamthewolf
Summary: Two best friends hate the Gokaigers because of their actions. What happens if they both find the Gokai Black Beard and Gokai Shadow ranger keys? Will they join the Gokaigers? Or will they destroy them? Love triangles: Marvelous/Luka/OC, Joe/Ahim/OC.


Well, here is another story I want to show to all of you. It has been stuck in my head for the past couple of weeks, and it's time for me to show if you guys like it!

These are the two extra rangers:

**Gokai Black Beard-Kei Suzuki/Actor: Peter Adrian**

**Gokai Shadow-Brad Kawasaki/Actor: Tori Matsuzaka**

Disclaimer: Don't own Super sentai or Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! I only own the OC's of the story (But not the actors!)

P.S. This is gonna start when they just defeated the Armada, and to set sail for the Zangyack Homeworld, to find the second greatest treasure in the universe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we do now, Marvelous?" A girl asked him, who had a little past the shoulder length brunette hair. She was sitting lazily in the couch of the GokaiGalleon, known as Luka.

"Set sail. To go to the Zangyack Homeworld." Marvelous snickered, as he closed his eyes and rested in his Captain's chair.

Doc and Gai yelped in the kitchen, causing a big splash.

Joe flinched, as he fell from his usual morning push-ups, Ahim flinched, as she stopped making tea.

Both came rushing out, with sauce all over them.

"Did you just say the Zangyack Homeworld?!" Both exclaimed wildly. Marvelous peeked open his left eye, and did a half-smirk.

"Just because we found the greatest treasure in the universe, does not mean we're done being Space pirates." Marvelous said, as he gave one good look at his two cooks.

Gai and Don looked at each other. "Marvelous…we barely won against the Armada, whose gonna think we're gonna destroy the whole Zangyack _Homeworld_ with finding the second greatest treasure in the universe?!" Gai exclaimed.

Joe sat up from his push-ups, and looked at Marvelous, with a smirk. "They got a point."

Marvelous rolled his eyes and looked over at the bored Luka. "Can you please sock them in the gut?" Marvelous ordered, as he gave a disinterested look her way. Luka smirked.

"I'm with Joe."

Marvelous growled, as he gave a look at Gokai Pink. "Ahim?"

"Sorry, Captain Marvelous."

Marvelous took a glance at Navi.

"What about you, Bird? Do you agree?" Marvelous asked, with a bored expression, his arms crossed over his chest.

Navi shrugged her brown robotic wings.

"I think we should go back to Earth."

Marvelous sighed angrily as he stood up. "Set sail towards Earth, Doc."

"Oi, Marvelous!" Doc cheered.

Everyone smiled.

"I don't know what we'll gonna do, but it better work out." Marvelous muttered under his breath, as he took a peek at Luka, who had a small smile on her face, looking at her jewelry. He smirked, as he then fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A boy who had dark orange crazy hair (Think of Takeru's hair from Shinkenger), was running away from the cops, wearing a light grey hoodie, with the hood over his face. He was carrying a very cold object, hiding it under his hoodie, so they couldn't suspect what he stolen ahead of time.

"Get back here, you bastard!" The cops yelled, as they were gaining up on the thief.

"I got to get out of here…" the boy mumbled, when he went through a dark alley, but got trapped when a caged fence blocked his way from getting away.

The two men smirked. "We got you now…"

"Not with my watch!" Another voice yelled, as the person came behind the two cops and powerhouse kicked them two the ground, knocking them out.

"Damn, how lucky I am to see you man!" The dark orange haired boy exclaimed, as he did a bro-hug with the other boy. This other boy had short black hair that stuck up(Kind of think of Troy's hair, from Megaforce, but a little more loose)

"Let's get out of here, before they get us and give us that lecture with those bastard pirates." The one with the black hair said, as he pulled over his face was a similar hoodie of the one with the dark orange hair.

"I'm with you." The dark orange haired boy agreed.

After a minute or so, the two jumped through a window of an abandoned house that was at the end of the valley they were just in.

Right when they did, the black haired boy boarded up the window, and then stared at his best friend.

"Did you get it?" The dark orange haired boy smirked, as he zipped open his light gray hoodie, as he pulled out a white crystal, as if shaped like a skull, which it was as big as their hands.

"Finally! All these years…we finally got the most precious crystal in all of Japan!" The black haired boy exclaimed again.

The dark orange haired boy rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Kei. It's just a crystal."

Kei was known as the black haired boy. "You shut up, Brad. You where the one who grew up a rich kid."

Brad, was now known as the dark orange haired boy, who he smirked. "And I can always go back."

Kei gave him a glare, as then he rolled his eyes. "Let's go steal some food. I'm starving." Kei muttered, as he got out of his light grey hoodie, as so did Brad.

Both of them went out of the abandoned house and went into the high streets of Japan.

_A few hours later…_

Both boys found one of their 'friends', and gotten a huge meal, stealing some jewelry along the way. They were now walking back through the busy streets of Japan.

"Is there anything good?" Kei asked his best friend, as he gave a nudge towards Brad.

"Nowadays, no one talks but about those pathetic show-off Pirates."

A man and a woman stopped in front of them. "How dare you go against the 35th super sentai! They saved the world of invasion from the Zangyack Empire!" the woman countered at them.

Kei and Brad rolled their eyes, as if this as already torturing them.

"They're just stupid pirates. Who cares. If they were real pirates, they would of left us to die. Real pirates only care for themselves." Brad said, as if matter-of-factly, and having a disinterested look on his face.

The couple gave them a snicker and couple of glares and walked off.

Kei and Brad chuckled at each other and smirked, and right about when they were going to go down their alley back to the abandoned house, a big explosion occurred, as then causing both boys to fall hard on the cement of the high street, falling into other people.

People screamed, running up and down the streets, trying to get to their homes. Brad and Kei saw that some little kids where already getting lost, and tumbled to the ground by the adults.

"What the hell is going on?!" Brad exclaimed, as both finally gotten up, but already getting pushed and shoved by people. Kei stopped for what he was doing, and his face was filled with horror.

"That…" His voice cracked on the word, as he then pointed, to then reveal a huge black/grey ship. It had two huge missiles in the front of the ship, with a huge symbol on the side, which Brad and Kei knew that symbol.

"That's…." Brad chuckled, but he hesitated. Kei finished. "…The Zangyack Empire."

Now, the only two people on the streets where Brad and Kei.

"Let's get under cover!" Brad yelled, as he pulled Kei's arm, but Kei didn't budge.

"KEI! We got to get under cover!"

"But…how come the Zangyack Empire is alive…I thought those meddling pirates destroyed them!?" Kei wondered, his eyes glued to the ship, that was hovering over them. Brad kept trying to pull Kei out of the way.

"Kei, Damn it! Come on! We need to get out of here!" Brad yelled at the top of his lungs, as he finally gotten Kei to follow him down their alley. But when they did, it was a death wish.

There where millions of Dark purple weird human-robots surrounding their abandoned house(known as Gormin sailors with a different color, but they just don't know it yet!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?!" Doc exclaimed, as he looked out the window of the GokaiGalleon. What the Gokaiger's were seeing was a similar fleet of when a year ago.

Marvelous growled under his breath. "It's the Zangyack….But they upgraded…"

Luka didn't see the problem. "Can't those super sentai people use their powers again?" Joe shook his head.

"Most died in the last legend war, Luka. Besides, Marvelous gave up all the ranger keys and grand powers back to Earth." Joe said, giving a look over at Marvelous.

"Well I never thought that we would need them again!"

"It seems as if we do." Ahim commented innocently.

"Bird, how far are we from Earth?"

"We will be there in a couple of minutes, Marvelous!"

"I can't wait that long, who's with me to go morph and start a new beginning?" Marvelous asked his crew, smirking.

"Oh I'm with you on this one." Luka commented, smirking.

"For the Earth, of course!" Ahim responded, smiling.

"I'm always going with my first mate." Joe added, smirking.

"I would love to see my home planet again!" Gai exclaimed, wildly.

"There's no one else I will go with, of course!" Doc said, smiling.

Right then, Marvelous lead his crew out. "Bird, set the Gokai Galleon in the center of Japan. It looks as if they are setting their sights on Japan again!" Marvelous commanded, as Navi sighed innocently.

The 35th super sentai was already gone down to Earth, before the little brown robotic bird could speak.

"Man this is gonna suck!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-what are we gonna do? What are they after? We have nothing important!" Brad exclaimed, as both boys where behind a dumpster, looking cautiously at their home, getting destroyed by the dark purple Gormin.

"There's nothing..."Kei added, but then he hesitated as both boys looked at each other. The shock had hit them. _Hard._

"_The crystal skull!"_

Right when they looked back, there was a monster that was mainly covered in black, and had golden chains all around its body had a black face, with deep orange eyes. It carried in its hands…

_The crystal skull_.

"You stay right there you are and give _back _the Crystal skull!" a voice yelled, causing Kei and Brad to jump.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" about four more voices said again.

"Don't tell it's those meddling Pirates?" Kei whined/whispered to Brad, who rolled his eyes. Before Brad could speak two sounds interrupted their conversation.

"GOKAI CRIMSON!"

"GOKAI NAVY!"

"GOKAI METALLIC!"

"GOKAI BLACK BEARD!"

"GOKAI PURPLE!"

"GOKAI SHADOW!"

Brad and Kei's mouths dropped.

"That's not the original roll call…"Brad whispered, as then both boys peeked on the other side, to reveal different colored rangers, totally different rather than the ones they know about.

These rangers looked oddly similar, but a little different to the ones from a year ago. All their suits looked like that their where the same, but darker colors. Except the golden trim of the chest was more sticking out like thorns at the sides and was like spikes sticking out. The Jolly Roger symbol was a little more fat and not as slim and sharp. The crimson one was in the middle and on its left was the navy dark blue one, and on the left of that one was a golden metallic, which had a skirt. On the opposite side of the dark navy blue one is a black one, and next to that one was a dark purple, like a violent, who also had a skirt, like the golden metallic. The last was a ranger, who was completely different ranger from the rest, but this ranger had a similar helmet, like the rest. The two best friends could see that he was a white ranger, but it had a shade of gray it the color.

"Damn…"Both boys whispered, in admiration. They knew it wasn't the ones that they despised, as if this team was a whole new generation.

The monster snickered evilly, as it had the crystal skull in its hands as if a precious jewel was about to be stolen.

"Dream on!" Gokai Metallic exclaimed, clutching her fists together.

"I wouldn't be thinking about that…"The monster mumbled, as it then ordered a Gormin from the back of the rangers, they didn't notice this. But this Gormin wasn't any ordinary Gormin, stuck to its chest was dynamite, and it was about to go off.

"Oh no…"Kei and Brad whispered, as they knew what was going to happen.

"Good bye!" The monster snickered evilly, as it disappeared into thin air with the Crystal skull.

The Gokai Black Beard, and Gokai Shadow tried to ran after him, but it was too late.

Right then, the Gormin stuck up on Gokai Crimson.

"What the hell-"Gokai Crimson exclaimed, when he turned around, as he did this, he didn't have any time to react as then the Gormin blew up.

_BOOM!_

"DOWN!" Kei and Brad yelled, as they fell to the ground, and covered their heads from the impact.

The rangers where blown up too pieces, as the leader, Gokai Crimson, was in shreds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh…my…gosh…" Ahim exclaimed, as she fell to her knees in awe. Her eyes were tearing up.

"What the heck happened here?" Luka whispered, as she brushed her fingers against a blown up flipped over car.

"This can't happen. Why would they come back…it doesn't make any sense…"Marvelous growled under his breath, as he clutched his fists together. All there was were burnt ash, and footprints that where carved into the ash, which Marvelous knew that there was people hurt. Badly.

Joe sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It has to be where they are looking for something."

Gai was silent, as he was looking through his home town. He would remember when he was with his parents going through the high streets. He probably was the one who was most affected out of the crew.

"We got to do something about this, Marvelous!" Doc exclaimed.

Luka nodded. "Hakase is right, for once." She agreed, her face expression like Joe's.

"We need to find someone. Maybe they can tell us what happened." Ahim suggested, as she stood close next to Luka.

"Oi, Ahim is right!" Gai said, now standing.

"Alright, let's make this showy!" Marvelous announced, as the crew walked down the abandoned high street.

All they did was roll their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Kei and Brad could remember was when a big explosion occurred.

"Man…I have a throbbing headache!" Brad whined, as he rubbed his throbbing head. Kei nodded.

"Same her, Man! That sucks for those guys." Kei said, as he had expected to find six deathly humans, but they weren't there. "Hmm, that's weird. Maybe they left." He shrugged.

Brad rolled his eyes. "We saw what happened, Kei! They surely have to be _dead_! Besides, especially that crimson one. He was right in the center of it!" Brad exclaimed, as he tried to remember each detail.

About a few more seconds, as they walked, something shined in the their eyes.

"Man, who turned on the light?" Kei muttered, as he shielded his eyes from the light with his hand. He kneeled down, and pushed away some cement from the explosion. He gasped.

"Brad! Come here, quick!" Kei yelled, as Brad shuffled to his side.

"What?"

"It's some sort of Ranger keys…there are two of them!" Kei exclaimed, as he picked up a similar ranger key that was just like Gokai Black Beard and in his other hand was a ranger key that was like Gokai Shadow. Brad looked down to then pick up two Mobirates (Same thing as the gokaiger's just different colors). It was mostly Black, but instead of the red outline, there was a dark purple. Instead of the silver trim, was a gold replacement.

Kei then realized something. "Brad…do you know what this means?"

Brad shrugged, as he gave one Mobirate to Kei, who exchanged with the Gokai Shadow ranger key.

"Nope." He said, as he just admired the Mobirate and the Gokai Shadow ranger key in his hands.

"These are the ranger keys that those rangers used!"

"So?"

"So?! Since their gone, we can become _them_!"

"Become what? Kei, you're not making any sense." Brad remarked, giving a bored look his best friend's way. Kei slapped him hard on the arm, making Brad flinch. Kei grinned, a smile that went from ear to ear.

"We can become the brand new Gokai Black Beard and Gokai Shadow!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what did y'all think? Did you like it?

Also, if any of you noticed that there was another team of Gokaiger's, they are completely a brand new OC team I created! They will be a major part in this series, but right now, I need people to make the characters! I already made the rangers, and I need you to make the character!

The form to audition for a legendary Gokai ranger is on my profile! You may only audition for one ranger!

**I will only accept if you P/M me!**

If you want me to continue, plz review!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
